L'amour est un combat perdu d'avance
by Venus.Anadyomene
Summary: Petite déclaration d'un glaçon à une pile électrique. Un peu court, je l'avoue.


**Auteur :** .Iane.-88

**Couples :** Sasuke x Naruto.

**Genre :** Yaoi - Romance

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

- Dialogues des personnages.

« » Pensées des personnages.

L'amour est un combat perdu d'avance.

C'était un été chaud qui régnait sur Konoha. Un peu trop chaud d'ailleurs.

Naruto, qui était actuellement affalé sur son lit à demi nu à cause de la chaleur, avait beaucoup évolué. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Ses cheveux lui tombaient maintenant sur les yeux, voilant son regard parfois, depuis qu'il nouait son bandeau autour du cou. Il avait également grandi et sa silhouette était devenue plus imposante bien qu'elle soit restée fine.

Cette année passée avec le sennin pervers ne lui avait fait que du bien.

Le jeune homme alluma son ventilateur est le posa en face de son visage. Il soupira d'aise, cette chaleur étouffante le rendait fou ; rien de mieux qu'un courant d'air frais.

Il était bien pensif. Il l'avait entraperçu, rien qu'une seconde. Mais une seconde avait suffit à le bouleverser.

« Toujours ce même regard froid hein… » songea le blond. « J'en peux plus de ne penser qu'à lui constamment ; Sasuke, tu es ma torture mentale… Teme. »

Il soupira. Tant pis, son cœur n'avait pas qu'à s'amouracher de la personne la moins susceptible de l'aimer. Il espérait toujours.

« Je meurs d'envie de le voir » se dit-il.

Il sortit de son appartement rapidement, se mettant à la recherche de l'Uchiwa comme si de rien n'était ; son sourire bêta scotché sur son visage.

De son côté, le brun s'acharnait contre un pauvre arbre innocent. Il finit par s'asseoir sur l'herbe, épuisé. Il retira son t-shirt, la chaleur était insurmontable. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Naruto. Lui aussi avait remarqué son changement, qui lui plaisait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Il était presque aussi grand que lui maintenant. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe.

C'est stupide mais il du enfin se l'avouer : Naruto lui plaisait. Comment avait-il pu se sentir attiré par ce baka ? Bien que celui-ci ait changé… il restait Naruto.

Il finit par s'endormir dans l'herbe, un bras protégeant ses yeux du soleil brûlant.

Naruto avançait dans la foret, espérant y trouver Sasuke. Il savait bien que le brun s'y trouverait sûrement.

C'est là qu'il le vit, torse nu, endormi dans l'herbe verte. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau.. »

Il secoua sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de gagatiser.

Comme il ne voulait pas le réveiller, il alla se baigner dans la rivière juste un peu plus loin. Peut-être qu'il se réveillera et qu'il attirerait son attention.

Il passa tout près de Sasuke, ne manqua pas de regarder attentivement son « meilleur ami » au passage. Il finit par se déshabiller – en gardant tout de même son caleçon – puis plongea dans la rivière.

« Ahh.. Comme ça fait du bien. »

Il nagea un peu, plongea deux trois fois.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Sasuke se réveilla sans que Naruto n'ait rien remarqué.

Ce dernier avait appuyé sa tête sur le rebord et somnolait, profitant de l'eau fraîche.

Sasuke se redressa, lentement mais sûrement, et mit un petit moment avant de comprendre d'où venait le bruit. Et quand il comprit, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade !

« Oh non, pas lui, pas ici, pas maintenant.. »

Il s'étira et hésita à se lever. Il finit par se décider à aller le voir.

« Il faut que je garde mon air neutre moi, surtout ne pas fondre, pas devant sa bouille d'ange et son corps de rêve, luisant sous les gouttes d'eau… Merde ! »

Il frotta ses yeux une seconde histoire de s'ôter ces idées tordues de la tête.

Il s'avança dangereusement vers le blond, marqua une pause et dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à prendre un ton méprisant pour parler à celui qu'il convoitait.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse du côté de Naruto.

-…. Dobe !

Le blond se tourna rapidement

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Teme !

- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais là.

Le blond le regarda, ne se doutant pas du pouvoir de ses yeux bleus sur Sasuke.

- Je profite de la chaleur pour me baigner. Ca pose un problème ?

- Non, aucun.

« Au contraire.. » songea-t-il

Sasuke fixa quelques secondes son vis-à-vis. Puis entreprit de se déshabiller.

Naruto rougit à la vue du joli brun qui retirait ses vêtements sous ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? Bredouilla le blond

- Je fais comme toi, je me rafraîchis un peu. Après l'effort, le réconfort.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre d'ailleurs.

Lorsque Sasuke plongea, il sentit des papillons dans son ventre.

Pire lorsque celui-ci revint à la surface, exhibant (in)volontairement ses formes qui le rendait très….. désirable aux yeux de Naruto. Il se mordit la lèvre, comme pour s'empêcher de sauter sur le brun et de le violer sur-le-champ. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, il remarqua de finies gouttes ruisselant sur son torse pâle. Sa seule envie à ce moment précis était de stopper leur course avec sa langue.

« Sasuke… »

Il rougit, il avait un peu honte de ce qu'il venait de penser.

Sasuke remarqua sa gène ; cela le fit sourire. Il s'amusait de faire autant d'effet au blond, puis de toute façon c'était réciproque. Il s'assit à ses côtés et jeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant.

Il vit que Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme, il entendait sa respiration s'accélérer. Il tourna son regard froid vers lui. Ce dernier rougit comme une pivoine et détourna le regard.

- Naruto..

Le blond se tourna vers lui, gêné.

- Ou.. oui ?

Il hésita une demi seconde l'embrassa. C'était plus fort que lui, Naruto était vraiment trop mignon à ses yeux pour qu'il se le refuse.

Puis il le fixa, attendant un quelconque rejet.

Le blond était abasourdit. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

- Sasu..ke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien du tout.. Na-ru-to

Et là, il lui sourit.

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Déjà, il l'embrassait, ce qui était inespéré, mais en plus il lui avait sourit. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire auparavant. Il était encore plus beau.

- .. Sasuke.. Tu.. Enfin, je…

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Que répondre à son baiser, de toute façon ?

Sasuke pris l'initiative.

- Chut, baka. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, parce que je ne le répèterais pas deux fois. Quand je suis parti chez Orochimaru, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que je pourrais être attiré par toi. Mais je ne faisais que penser à toi, constamment. J'ai commencé à mettre sa sur le compte de la solitude. Mais j'ai finis par devoir me l'avouer : Je t'aime Naruto. Je sais ça peut paraître stupide mais c'est comme ça ; si je suis revenu c'est pour toi, tu me manquais trop. Je m'excuse de m'être comporté si mal avec toi pendant tout ce temps.

Naruto faillit en perdre sa mâchoire.

- Sa..suke.. ?

- …

Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement. Il s'emballa, trop peut-être.

Puis, tout doucement, il se pencha vers Sasuke et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était si agréable.. et inespéré.

Le brun noua ses bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant, tout était si insignifiant à cette seconde près, juste eux comptaient et l'amour qu'ils s'était caché durant si longtemps.

Naruto se recule et plongea ses yeux dans ceux qui lui faisaient face.

- Sasuke.. On dit que l'amour est un combat perdu d'avance..

Ce dernier lui sourit.

- Alors je veux bien perdre avec toi.


End file.
